Depois daquele dia
by Darkagome
Summary: Agente deixa serviço secreto e vai atrás do responsável pela morte de seu pai. Coincidentemente, seu maior rival é designado pelo governo para matar a mesma pessoa. Porém, os dois se deparam com algo que nunca os tinha atingido: o amor. CAP5 ONLINE!
1. Prólogo

Er........ Mals c alguem naum gosta da minha fic tah ^^" eh q assim...... eu soh nova por aki e nem sei mexer nisso direito......  
  
e jah voh avisando, viu, naum eh a minha primera fic mas parece ^^""""""  
  
Não acreditava, não conseguia acreditar. Seu melhor agente tinha deixado o serviço secreto. Simplesmente se demitira, dissera duas palavras: "Estou fora".  
  
Miroku deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira de estofado vermelho, e pôs-se a observar a paisagem de sua janela pela décima vez naquele dia. Uma bela visão: uma cachoeira de água cristalina no meio de uma floresta.  
  
- Devia saber que essa paisagem nunca muda. Por que ainda insiste em observá-la sempre que precisa de algo?  
  
O rapaz virou-se para o dono daquela voz.  
  
- O que quer, Sesshoumaru? Não foi o bastante seu pagamento do último serviço? Ou acha que 15 milhões de dólares não são suficientes?  
  
- 14 milhões e 950 mil, idiota. Com os 50 mil de diferença dá para comprar um carro. É bastante dinheiro, se você não se conscientizou disso ainda.  
  
Miroku girou os olhos, nem bem começara a falar com seu "funcionário" e já estava perdendo a paciência.  
  
- Afinal, o que quer aqui?  
  
- Soube que meu QUERIDO irmãozinho se demitiu. Posso saber o motivo?  
  
- Desde quando você se preocupa com a vida de Inu-Yasha?  
  
- Feh... Imbecil... Não estou nem aí para a vida daquele desgraçado... VOCÊ por acaso sabe o por quê da demissão?  
  
- Não, não sei.  
  
- Mas EU sei... - uma voz feminina assustou Miroku.  
  
- Sango... Entre. - ordenou à moça encostada no batente da porta metálica.  
  
A garota obedeceu e sentou-se em uma cadeira perto de Sesshoumaru. Miroku não hesitou em lançar-lhe alguns olhares maliciosos.  
  
- O que tem aí? - Sesshoumaru indicou com a cabeça a pasta que ela estava segurando.  
  
- Novas informações... De Inu-Yasha, Kouga e... - ela deu uma pausa e correu os olhos por algumas páginas contidas dentro da pasta - do Assassino.  
  
Miroku arregalou os olhos. Assassino? O Assassino? Era impossível conseguir alguma informação sobre ele. Era um homem que matava cruelmente suas vítimas, sem pestanejar. Primeiro injetava uma droga no escolhido, para deixá-lo atordoado. E, depois, desferia-lhe um golpe na garganta, dilacerando-lhe a traquéia e as cordas vocais.  
  
- O que conseguiu sobre ele? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, não muito interessado.  
  
- Correção - disse Sango - é ela.  
  
Os dois olharam-na, estupefatos.  
  
- O quê???  
  
- Ela usa nas vítimas um novo tipo de morfina. Tem 17 anos, a freqüenta esses lugares aqui. - Sango abriu um mapa de Tókio na mesa, com alguns pontos marcados em vermelho. - E os assassinatos acontecem por aqui - ela desenhou uma grande estrela, ligando alguns pontos - No meio dessa estrela.  
  
- Isso quer dizer...  
  
- Que ela deve morar nos arredores. - concluiu a garota, orgulhosa de si mesma. - E a próxima vítima será o senhor Kagehara, na Moonlight Boutique, hoje, por volta das 6 da tarde.  
  
- Sango, eu te amo!!! - Miroku não se conteu e abraçou-a.  
  
- HENTAI!!! ME LARGA!!! - berrava uma Sango com a cara em chamas.  
  
- Mas e o desgraçado do meu meio-irmão? Você não disse que sabia o motivo do imbecil ter ido embora?  
  
- Hum... Lembra do primeiro homem que a Assassina matou?  
  
- O que tem?  
  
- Bem... Era o pai de vocês... E... Quando soube disso, o Inu-Yasha ficou encucado e se demitiu...  
  
Miroku se tocou. Pegou o casaco apressadamente e dirigiu-se à porta do escritório.  
  
- O que vai fazer, Miroku?  
  
- Preciso impedir o Inu-Yasha!  
  
- Impedir ele de quê?? Você endoidou??  
  
Ele fitou Sango seriamente.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que Inu-Yasha vai procurar a Assassina. 


	2. O começo de tudo

Não sabia quem tinha de perseguir, não sabia onde essa pessoa morava, nem sequer sabia por que seu chefe o escolhera para matar essa pessoa. Por que justo ele???  
  
Kouga sentou-se no banco do parque. Estava tudo completamente calmo...  
  
Uma garota chamou-lhe a atenção. Tinha um olhar triste e, mesmo sendo de um azul profundo cheio de brilho, não lhe escondia o sofrimento aparente. Segurava uma flor vermelha e delicada, que contrastava com sua pele branca. Realmente muito bonita.  
  
Kouga encaminhou-se até ela.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
A garota encarou-o e sorriu. Um sorriso que combinava com seu olhar.  
  
- Sim... Obrigada por se preocupar comigo... Não quer se sentar?  
  
- Você parece triste... - disse ele, sentando-se ao seu lado - Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?  
  
- Infelizmente não há nada que possa me ajudar... Preciso seguir minha vida desse jeito, deixá-la como está... Qual é o seu nome?  
  
- Kouga. E você é...?  
  
- Kagome.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas observando as folhas de outono que voavam pelo parque.  
  
- Desculpe... Preciso ir.... Já são quase 6 horas, preciso fazer um trabalho de última hora...  
  
- Não tem problema... Er... Precisa de ajuda?  
  
Ela negou com a cabeça.  
  
- A única pessoa que pode fazer isso sou eu. - ela começou a andar.  
  
- Espere!! - Kouga levantou-se de um salto e segurou seu braço - Vai vir aqui amanhã?  
  
Kagome sorriu.  
  
- Sempre venho aqui por volta das 5 da tarde. Se quiser vir junto...  
  
O youkai-lobo ficou observando a garota enquanto andavam. Sentia que ela era diferente, mas não sabia como. Além disso, eram poucas as pessoas que conseguiasm conquist-alo, mesmo amigos. Kagome conseguira fazer uma completa bagunça em seu coração.  
  
Sesshoumaru nem se deu ao trabalho de seguir Sango e Miroku. Sabia que, em pouco tempo, eles voltariam de mãos vazias.  
  
Encaminhou-se para a pequena recepção do 3º andar, e jogou-se em um canto.  
  
- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Ele levantou os olhos para a figura em pé à sua frente.  
  
- O que quer, Rin?  
  
A garota deu-lhe um sorriso sereno, pacífico.  
  
- Estranhei você não ter vindo antes... Aconteceu algum coisa?  
  
Sesshoumaru apenas continuou a fitá-la. E, para a surpresa dela, este esboçou um leve sorriso.  
  
- Você sorriu... Será que vai chover?  
  
- Não se faça de engraçadinha, Rin. Não estou de muito bom humor hoje.  
  
- Igual aos outros dias?  
  
Ele lançou-lhe um olhar bravo.  
  
- É mesmo! Inu-Yasha acabou de ligar, avisou que...  
  
- Vai perseguir o Assassino sozinho.  
  
Rin deu uma risada.  
  
- Exatamente... Como sabia disso?  
  
- O idiota nunca pensa, é bem previsível... Além disso, o "chefinho" já tinha me contado.  
  
- Duvido muito que ele consiga achar o Assassino.  
  
- Eu, mais ainda. O imbecil não sabe que é "a" Assassina.  
  
Ela arregalou os olhos.  
  
- É mulher??  
  
- Eu não sei de nada. Pergunte o que quiser para a Sango.  
  
- Por que você não me fala?  
  
- Se eu soubesse, falaria.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
- Mas você acha mesmo que seu irmão vai tentar achar a Assassina sozinho?  
  
- Com o mau gênio que tem, meu MEIO-IRMÃO é capaz de matar para encontrá-la.  
  
- Acho que o mau gênio ele puxou do irmão mais velho... - riu Rin.  
  
Sango sentou-se rapidamente no banco de passageiro. Pouco tempo depois, ela e Miroku já tinham ido "caça ao Inu-Yasha".  
  
- Onde acha que ele pode estar? Há milhares de lugares nessa cidade, Miroku!!  
  
- Mas o principal...  
  
-?  
  
- Shikon no Tama, danceteria mais ao centro da cidade.  
  
- Lá tem muita gente! Nunca conseguiremos achá-lo!! E ele não vai vir conosco nem se for subornado!!!  
  
- Por que acha que eu trouxe isto?  
  
Miroku pegou uma maleta atrás do banco de Sango e a abriu. Dentro, havia um revolver de última geração, com as inscrições "MX137" em dourado. Ao lado, um binóculos de altíssima tecnologia. Mais acima, vários tipos de balas estava alinhados.  
  
- Você vai matá-lo??  
  
- Não sou louco a esse ponto, Sango. Sabe pra quê servem esses 8 tipos de bala?  
  
Sango fitou-as. Realmente, não tinha a menor idéia.  
  
- Esta - ele mostrou uma transparente - é um tranquilizante. Você atira e o cara fica calminho. Estas duas - ele pegou uma vermelha e uma roxa - são dois tipos diferentes de veneno. Os dois matam, só que um mais lentamente que o outro.  
  
- Pra quê?  
  
- Caso quisermos fazer um questionário ao suspeito.  
  
- OK. Continue.  
  
- Esta - ele mostrou uma cor-de-rosa - você atira e o atingido dorme por 12 horas. Quando acorda, não sabe onde está e fica com uma bela de uma dor de cabeça. Estas duas - ele indicou uma amarela e uma azul - são dois tipos de morfina. Uma só paralisa, a outra é como anestesia.  
  
-... E essa vermelha?  
  
- Quando a bala atinge o corpo, espalha sangue, mas a vítima não morre. Já a cinza apaga a memória. E a branca faz o cara te obedecer.  
  
- E... Para matar...?  
  
- Se for pra matar tem essas belezinhas aqui... - ele deu um leve tapinha em uma parte da maleta, que se abriu e revelou algumas balas mais - Calibre 44. São 35 ao todo.  
  
- E você vai usar isso em alguém??  
  
- Vou usar a bala branca no Inu-Yasha. Assim não há perigo de alguém suspeitar de algo.  
  
- Mas esse revólver não tem encaixe para silenciador... Alhguém pode ouvir o tiro.  
  
- Esse revólver já é embutido com silenciador.  
  
- E... Se o Inu-Yasha não estiver na Shikon no Tama?  
  
- Daí... Ferrou tudo!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha queria mudar um pouco, por isso foi à Moonlight Boutique. Sentou-se em uma mesa separada, e começou a folhear os documentos que havia surrupiado do serviço secreto. Ainda se perguntava como conseguira pegar aquilo sem que ninguém se desse conta.  
  
O hanyou ouviu um barulho conhecido. Um tiro de uma arma com silenciador. Virou-se a tempo de ver o sr. Kagehara caindo e, logo em seguida, ser atingido por algo bem na garganta. Um jato de sangue jorrou, encharcando ele e os mais próximos do homem.  
  
Gritos encheram o aposento. Apenas três pessoas estavam calmas o bastante para trocarem algumas palavras ou chamarem a polícia.  
  
Kagome, a garçonete mais nova do lugar e também molhada de sangue, deixou sua bandeja em cima do balcão e encaminhou-se devagar para o corpo. Agachou-se e começou a limpar o sangue esparramado no chão.  
  
Kouga, percebendo o gesto da garota, foi até ela.  
  
- Não tem nojo de limpar isso?  
  
- Todos nós temos sangue... Por que teria nojo?  
  
-...  
  
- Por quê, lobo fedido, você acha isso nojento? - Inu-Yasha juntou-se aos dois.  
  
- Cara de cachorro... Não pensei que estivesse aqui...  
  
- Digo o mesmo... O que foi, falhou nas suas últimas "missões" e foi demitido?  
  
- Não, muito pelo contrário. Pelo menos não vendo livros usados como você.  
  
Inu-Yasha deu uma risada cínica. Há dois anos e meio, mais ou menos, tinha sido abordado pela polícia federal e dissera que era vendedor de livros usados. E, pelo jeito, Kouga continuava acreditando fielmente nisso.  
  
- Com licença - chamou Kagome, levantando-se - Será que algum de vocês dois podia me ajudar a colocar esse corpo no freezer?  
  
- Freezer? - repetiu Inu-Yasha, fazendo-se de desentendido.  
  
- É, cara de cachorro. Quando queremos um corpo bem conservado depois de alguns dias, o colocamos no freezer. Parece - ele virou-se para Kagome novamente - Que você entende bastante do assunto, Kagome...  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Minha mãe era médica, sempre me ensinava coisas básicas. E eu aprendi bastante sobre ervas medicinais com... Outra pessoa.  
  
Inu-Yasha a fitou. Com certeza era bonita, e bastante corajosa para uma garota da idade dela. Não eram muitas que conseguiam chegar pero de um cadáver ensangüentado sem vomitar.  
  
- E então? Alguém pode me ajudar?  
  
Kouga precipitou-se.  
  
- Eu a ajudo. Chame a polícia.  
  
- Não será preciso, lobo fedido. Ela já está vindo.  
  
- Não diga besteiras, cara de cachorro. Você sabe muito bem que a polícia de hoje em dia não faz nada.  
  
- Fale isso para o delegado que está trás de você.  
  
Kagome começou a rir.  
  
- Vem cá, garota. Quero falar com você. - Inu-Yasha a puxou pelo braço.  
  
- Me solta, seu demente!! Eu sei andar por minha conta, se você ainda não percebeu!!  
  
- Ah, me desculpe, pensei que não conseguiria andar sem ajuda... - o hanyou guiou-a até o jardim dos fundos.  
  
- Me surpreende você conseguir pensar... Achei que nem cérebro tivesse...  
  
- O QUÊ????? ORA SUA...!!!!!!!!  
  
- ORA SUA O QUÊ?? S" PORQUE NÃO TEM UM PINGO DE GENTILEZA VOCÊ FICA DESCONTANDO EM MIM????  
  
- EU NÃO ESTOU DESCONTANDO NADA EM VOCÊ, SUA CHATA!!! PÁRA DE ME PROVOCAR!!!  
  
- NÃO ESTOU PROVOCANDO!!  
  
- AH, ESTÁ SIM!!!  
  
- NÃO ESTOU!!!  
  
- ESTÁ!!!  
  
- NÃO ESTOU!!!  
  
- ESTÁ!!!!!  
  
- Olha, o que é isso? - ela percebeu as orelhas de cachorro de Inu-Yasha - Que meigo!!!  
  
- NEM PENSE!! Você NÃO vai fazer... - ele sentiu as mãos de Kagome em suas orelhas - ...isso...!!  
  
- Que fofo! É de verdade!!  
  
- Baixou o santo agora, foi?  
  
Um bipe abafado soou de um dos bolsos do casaco de Inu-Yasha. Este começou a procurá-lo freneticamente, até estranhar não estar mais sentindo as mãos de Kagome em suas orelhas.  
  
- Alô? - perguntou ela ao celular.  
  
- Er... Por acaso liguei errado? - perguntou Miroku do outro lado da linha.  
  
- Não, você não ligou errado. - ela começoua rir.  
  
- Inu-Yasha, como sua voz afinou...  
  
- ME DÁ ISSO AQUI!!! - berrou o hanyou, arrancando o aparelho das mãos da garota. - Alô!!!!  
  
- Inu-Yasha, o que você aprontou? Arranjou uma gatinha pra você, já?? Parabéns, garoto!!!!  
  
- Eu NÃO arranjei nada!! Se for pra ficar me enchendo o saco, vou desligar na sua cara e....  
  
- Tá, tá, retiro o que disse por enquanto... Mas você devia dar uns pegas nessa garota, tá estressadinho demais...  
  
- DIZ LOGO, KUSO!!!!!!!  
  
- Promete que vai me ouvir até o final?  
  
- Tá, vai, fala!  
  
- Achamos ela.  
  
- Ela quem?  
  
- A Assassina, né, seu idiota!!  
  
- Idiota é o Sesshoumaru!! E de que assassina você tá falando?? Eu quero saber sobre O Assassino!!  
  
- Acontece que "O Assassino" que você quer tanto é mulher.  
  
- O QUÊ??? E cadê a maldita???  
  
- Bem... Deixe pelo menos eu contar... Mas vou ter que falar com você cara-a-cara, o telefone pode estar grampeado ou alguém...  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei, alguém pode nos ouvir... Onde vamos nos encontrar?  
  
- Mesmo lugar de sempre.  
  
- No seu escritório de novo????? Tá bom, fazer o quê...  
  
- A garota que está com você sabe de alguma coisa?  
  
- Sei lá...  
  
-... Ela pelo menos serve pra alguma coisa pra você?  
  
-... Fazer Ramen serve?  
  
- Estamos tratando de coisas sérias, Inu-Yasha...  
  
- Tá, tá, já tou indo.  
  
- Traga ela também.  
  
- O QUÊ?????  
  
- Deixe a discussão de lado e venha logo. - Miroku desligou.  
  
Inu-Yasha pegou o braço de Kagome e começou a arrastá-la até a garagem.  
  
- Até esqueci o que eu ia e falar...  
  
- Me solta, seu herege!!! O que pensa que tá fazendo????  
  
- Vem logo e não reclama.  
  
Em poucos minutos, os dois já estavam a caminho do escritório de Miroku.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! nussa, tou taum happy q consegui acabar isso aki nesse sabado......  
  
Mto brigada pra quem me dexo reviews!!!! com isso fico mais happy ainda!! pulando d alegria  
  
eu naum voh escrever mto pq aki tah MTO frio e meus dedos estaum congelando.....  
  
Jenny-Ci: eu t amoooo!!!! t abraço vc foi a primera q disse q adorou minha historia!!! E... vc tem certeza d q a assassina eh quem vc pensa? =-=  
  
Sofy-chan: hum... melhor esperar pra saber, naum eh?  
  
Lari-chan: eu tb t amooooooo!!!!!!!! t abraço tb e fica tranquila, a kikyou naum aparece em nenhuma das minhas fics.... eu tb ODEIO ELA!! (desculpe c algum fã dela estiver lendo isso aki...) 


	3. Capítulo 2

- Mas era pra ele já estar aqui!! Cadê o filho da p...  
- Inu-Yasha, olha essa boca suja! – reclamou Rin – Vou lavá-la com sabão em pó!!  
- Mas já era pro desgraçado do Miroku estar aqui!! Ele me liga no celular quase sem crédito, ISSO atende – ele apontou para Kagome ("ei!! Eu tenho nome, não me chame de 'ISSO'!!!!") – E agora ele me faz esperar quase duas horas e meia!! Que tipo de agente secreto ele é???  
Kagome olhou-o interrogativamente.  
- Agente secreto? - Inu-Yasha! Olha o que você fez! - gota - Você sabe que não pode falar isso pra ninguém!!! - E daí, ela vai morrer mesmo... Se não for pelas minhas mãos, vai ser por outro youkai... Chata do jeito que é...  
- O QUÊ?? JÁ SE VIU NO ESPELHO??  
- JÁ!! DIFERENTEMENTE DE VOCÊ!!  
- PELO MENOS ELE NÃO QUEBRA TODA VEZ QUE EU CHEGO PERTO!!  
- É, PORQUE DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ É FEIA NÃO PRECISA NEM CHEGAR PERTO!!!  
- MELHOR SER FEIA DO QUE SER VOCÊ!!!  
- ORA SUA...!!!  
- O QUE FOI, COVARDE?? AMARELOU??  
- DO QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU??? REPETE SE FOR MULHER!! - REPITO COM MUITO BOM GOSTO E EM ALTO E BOM SOM!!! COVARDE, COVARDE, COVARDE, COVARDE, COVARDE, COVARDE, COVARDE!!!!! - CJATA, CHATA, CHATA, CHATA, CHATA, CHATA, CHATA!!!! - ORA, SEU CACHORRINHO MAL-EDUCADO!!!  
- DIGO O MESMO DE VOCÊ, SUA PIRRALHA MAL-EDUCADA!!! - PREFIRO SER UMA PIRRALHA HUMANA A SER UM CACHORRINHO MEIO-YOUKAI!!!  
- FEH! NÃO PEDI SUA OPINIÃO!!  
- TE ODEIO!! SEU IDIOTA!!!  
- Ei, ei, daqui a pouco vocês dois vão se matar... Se bem que, brigando assim, parecem até namorados... – disse o recém-chegado Miroku, metendo-se entre os dois.  
Kagome e Inu-Yasha fuzilaram-no com o olhar. - Nossa, Inu-Yasha! Como conseguiu arranjar uma companheira tão bonita??  
A garota corou.  
- Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?  
- Er... Higurashi Kagome. Prazer. – ela fez uma pequena reverência. - Senhorita Kagome... – Miroku pegou as mãos dela – Sou Miroku. Será que eu poderia pedir um favor a você, senhorita? - De...Dependendo do que for... - A senhorita... – ele a olhou profundamente com seus olhos da cor do mar – Não gostaria de ter um filho meu? Kagome gelou. - O QUÊ?? CLARO QUE NÃO!!! - Isso é uma pena... – Miroku escorregou sua mão para a bunda dela – A senhorita tem um corpo tão bonito... TUM! Sango meteu a maleta que continha o revólver na cabeça do rapaz. - Tire as mãos dela, seu hentai!! – e virou-se para Kagome – Desculpe o comportamento DISSO... Sou Sango. - Não se preocupe com ele... Esse cara NUNCA MAIS vai chegar perto de mim de novo... Sou Kagome. - Sango-chan – chamou Rin, esquecida em um canto – Sesshoumaru está na linha 2, quer falar com você ou com Miroku. - Eu atendo. Com licença – ela sorriu, afastando-se do grupo. Inu-Yasha ajudou Miroku a se levantar. - Feh! Humanos são mesmo inúteis e desengonçados... - O QUÊ??? – explodiu Kagome, fazendo o hanyou dar um passo atrás – HUMANOS NÃO SÃO INÚTEIS, OUVIU BEM, SEU YOUKAI DE MEIA-TIGELA??? Inu-Yasha aquietou-se por causa do medo. - Que bom que ouviu. - Bem... Kagome, espere aqui – Miroku tentou ser o mais agradável possível com ela – Inu-Yasha, você vem comigo.  
  
- Descobriu alguma coisa?  
- Sim – disse ela ao pequeno microfone em forma de broche – Como suspeitávamos, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru são do serviço secreto de Miroku.  
- Sabe o que tem que fazer, não é?  
- Sim, senhor. Quem será?  
- Primeiro capture aquela recepcionista do terceiro andar, Rin. Assim que se derem falta dela... Mate-a.  
- Sim, senhor. A que horas?  
- Não faça hoje. Espere até Inu-Yasha mudra seu comportamento.  
Ela deu um muxoxo.  
- Ele nunca irá mudar, senhor.  
- Ele mudará, não se preocupe. Mudará em breve, muito em breve.  
  
- O que você descobriu sobre ela, Miroku?  
- Sente-se primeiro.  
Inu-Yasha obedeceu.  
- Inu-Yasha... O que VOCÊ sabe sobre a Assassina?  
- Não deixa pistas, é mulher, tem mais ou menos 20 anos e usa uma arma com silenciador para injetar a droga na vítima.  
- Bem... Vou deixar bem claro, e não vou falar de novo. Primeiro: no último crime ela deixou pistas. Segundo: tem 17 anos. Terceiro: ela injeta um novo tipo biológico de morfina.  
- Deixou pistas?  
- Sim, deixou.  
- Mas como você sabe se não estava lá?  
- Um policial te ligou. Depois eu te liguei.  
-...  
- Ordenei que fizessem a autópsia ainda hoje.  
- Que pista ela deixou?  
- É pouca coisa, mas... Parece que acharam uma passagem de avião para o norte do Japão. Grande falha, a dela.  
- Norte? Mas lá... Não tem nem tecnologia ainda, por que alguém iria querer viajar para o norte?  
Miroku deu um leve tapa na cabeça do hanyou.  
- Pense, Inu-Yasha. Por que algum criminoso iria viajar para um lugar onde é desconhecido?  
- Pra... Esconder a identidade?  
- Bingo, meu amigo!! E...  
- Não.  
-... – o rapaz olhou para Inu-Yasha com um ponto de interrogação em sua cabeça – Não o quê?  
- Você ia falar pra eu ir até lá e investigar. Não vou.  
- Mas... Você é o único que pode ir até lá.  
Uma batida ecoou da porta.  
- Entre – ordenou Miroku.  
Kohaku, "mensageiro" do prédio e expert em computadores, entrou com alguns arquivos. Depositou os papéis em cima da mesa e sorriu.  
- Finalmente chegaram os documentos, Miroku.  
- Ótimo. Obrigado, Kohaku.  
- A propósito... Kagura está aí fora, aguardando ser chamada.  
Inu-Yasha fitou o rapaz.  
- Por que Kagura quer falar com ele, pivete?  
- Mande-a vir até aqui. – Miroku ignorou Inu-Yasha completamente.  
Pouco tempo depois, ela já estava ali.  
- Exijo meu pagamento.  
- Claro, como quiser, Kagura. Mas terei que fazer cheque. Em nome de quem?  
- O meu. Shihachi Kagura.  
Miroku preencheu o cheque e entregou-o a Kagura. Quando ela estava saindo, o rapaz impediu-a.  
- Kagura, sente-se.  
Ela obedeceu, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado.  
- Sei que está aqui há apenas alguns dias e não conhece Inu-Yasha direito... Mas se mostrou bastante eficiente em seus trabalhos. Poderia acompanhá-lo em sua viagem para o norte?  
- O QUÊ?? – Inu-Yasha levantou-se de um salto. – EU NÃO VOU!!  
- Vai sim.  
- SE EU FOR, VOU SOZINHO!!!  
- Um casal causa menos suspeitas, Inu-Yasha – disse Miroku em um tom de advertência. - Eu já estou fazendo muito de ir, nem estou mais nessa droga de serviço secreto!!! Por isso eu escolho ir sozinho!!! - Não, não vai. Pode até chamar aquela sua amiga bonitinha para ir junto, mas sozinho não vai nem a pau. E, bufando, o hanyou saiu da sala. Kagura levantou-se e fez uma pequena reverência a Miroku quando seu pager tocou, saindo logo em seguida.  
  
Kagome observou um Inu-Yasha furioso aproximar-se dela. - Você vai comigo!! E nem pense em reclamar!! – acrescentou, ao vê-la abrir a boca para falar. - Mas eu vou aonde com você???  
- Para o norte do Japão. E acho bom não fazer mais perguntas pra mim por enquanto, se esclareça com o idiota do Miroku!! – e afastou-se dela.  
  
- O que deu nele? – perguntou Sango, curiosa, indicando Inu-Yasha com  
a cabeça. - Ele disse que eu ia para o norte do Japão com ele e emburrou... Tá assim já faz uma meia hora... Eu até saí pra dar uma volta pra ver se ele melhorava o humor, mas não mudou a cara até agora... - Sango!! – Rin veio correndo, com o telefone na mão. Parou na frente das duas e disse, ofegando – Mais um...! Frente à...! - Calma, Rin! Respire fundo! Kagome reparou que ela estava um pouco pálida. Rin esperou alguns segundos. - Houve mais um assassinato, em frente à danceteria Shikon no Tama...! - Kuso... – xingou Sango – Alguma pista? - Sesshoumaru-sama está lá, disse que achou umas inscrições estranhas na parede com o sangue do sujeito... - É o mesmo assassino que antes? - Sim, a garganta foi dilacerada. Mas parece que a Assassina resolveu mudar um pouco o jeito de matar... - Mudar...? - É... Em vez de enrolar e injetar a morfina na vítima, economiza tempo e material e corta a pessoa em três: cabeça, tronco e pernas. Kagome escutou tudo como se fosse algo normal. - As inscrições... – disse ela, chamando a atenção de Sango e Rin – Podem nos levar à Assassina. Pode ser algum tipo de código. As duas garotas se entreolharam. Aquela garota era esperta... E muito estranha.  
  
- E então? Conseguiu que eles achassem a passagem para o norte?  
- Sim, senhor. Como planejado.  
- Ótimo. Agora tenha certeza de que eles irão. Assim, podemos tirá- los do caminho e exterminar todos os impuros.  
- Sim, senhor.  
Ele ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo.  
- Vá com eles.  
- Como?  
- Quero que vá com eles. Tenho novos planos. Entrarei em detalhes mais tarde.  
  
Sesshoumaru debruçou-se sobre o corpo, para vê-lo melhor e tentar achar mais alguma pista. Desta vez, fora um belo de um estrago.  
Um policial aproximou-se e murmurou algo incompreensível.  
- O que quer? Por que está falando is... – o youkai foi interrompido pela queda do homem à sua frente, que revelou uma enorme manha de sangue nas cosatas do policial. Tinha os mesmos traços do sangue na parede.  
Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku e Inu-Yasha, que tinham chegado no local naquele momento, ficaram surpresos com a bagunça.  
- O que foi? Por acaso estão pensando que eu o matei? – Sesshoumaru jogou o corpo perto do outro. – Acho melhor não acreditarem nisso.  
- Feh! Que ingenuidade... Pelo menos as Rin acredita em você.  
A garota cortou furiosamente com o comentário.  
- Pelo menos não sou tão ingênuo como você, irmãozinho.  
- Vai pro inferno, Sesshoumaru.  
- Visitar você uma vez por mês já está bom o bastante. Esse mês eu já fui na sua casa fedorenta.  
Miroku interviu na briga, tentando separar os dois.  
- Parem com essa criancice, temos um caso a resolver.  
- Criancice? Olha quem fala... Levou um tapa agora há pouco e nem pensa em mudar o comportamento... – retrucou Sango, enrubescendo levemente.  
- Ei... Parem de discutir... – disse Kagome.  
Ela foi ignorada.  
- Mas Sangozinha... Foi sem querer, eu juro...  
- Ah, é. Sua mão boba escorregou de novo, não foi?  
- EI!!! Dá pra parar de discutir??????  
Todos olharam para ela.  
- Vejam só vocês, um bando de marmanjões brigando como criancinhas...  
- Graças a Buda nosso nível ainda é maior do que o seu... – falou Inu- Yasha, afastando-se do grupo.  
- O QUÊ???? Ei!!! Volta aqui que eu vou acabar com você!!! – Kagome foi atrás dele.  
- Depois as crianças somos nós... – disse Miroku, seguindo o casal com  
os olhos.  
  
Oi! Desculpem a demora, fiquei sem net durante todo esse tempo... --" Bom, pelo menos jah tou d volta... Soh q naum garanto q eu possa colocar um cap por semana, viu?? E brigada pelas reviews... Taiji Ya Sango-chan: brigada pelo elogio e naum espere mto da minha fic, tah? do jeito q tou 100 inspiraçao pra escrever, talvez demore mais alguns dias pra eu tentar escrever o cap 4 ( o 3 jah tah pronto, soh falta passar pra k -) Lari-chan: acho bom esperar pra ver quem eh a assassina, neh? Hehe... ainda tenho mtos truques na manga... Tici-chan: voh tenta num demora, ok? Continue lendo por mim, plis! ó.ò Jenny-Ci: c foi um gde prazer pra vc, pra mim foi maior ainda!!! E pod continuar nos palpites, qqr coisa me manda um mail Bianca himura: brigada pelo elogio tb 


	4. Capítulo 3

Já tinha tudo arrumado, porém ignorava os chamados estridentes de Sango na porta.  
- Kagome, vamos logo! O avião vai sair daqui a duas horas!  
- Ainda temos muito tempo até lá, Sango!! Pode me dizer por que o Inu-Yasha ME escolheu para ir com ele?? Eu nem o conheço direito!!  
- Você... Não quer ir?  
- Não é isso, eu gosto de viajar... E ele me parece ser uma boa pessoa...  
- Então quer ir?  
- Mas ele tem um gênio terrível, seria insuportável viajar com ele ao  
lado!  
- Então não quer ir?  
- Mas eu sou bastante curiosa, e quero ver o que tem ao norte... Nunca  
fui lá...  
- Então quer ir? – Sango já tinha começado a perder a pouca paciência  
que tinha.  
- Ah, pra falar a verdade, sei lá o que eu quero.  
- Percebe-se.  
-...  
-...  
- Sango...  
- O quê?  
- Será que... Antes de irmos... A gente podia passar em um lugar  
rapidinho...?  
- Um lugar? – Sango piscou – Que lugar?  
  
Kagome esboçou um sorriso e correu para um dos brinquedos do parque de diversões.  
- Kagome... Por que quis vir a esse parque?  
- É um lugar especial pra mim, tenho muitas lembranças daqui.  
- Lembranças? – perguntou a garota, interessada, sentando-se em um banco de madeira ali perto – Pode me dizer uma?  
Kagome apenas riu.  
- Esse banco em que está sentada... Meu amigo sentou-se aí uma vez, mas ele era tão gordo que quebrou... – ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada – Tivemos que sair correndo do guardinha, rodamos o parque inteiro e nos escondemos na casa de espelhos... Mas, depois, quando a gente saiu de lá, demos de cara com o tiozinho que tava perseguindo a gente... Não sei como meu amigo agüentou, mas ele subiu a aquela colina correndo – Kagome apontou – e depois desceu escorregando de bunda do outro lado...  
Sango riu também.  
- Mas também foi nesse banco... – ela ficou um pouco mais triste – Que eu perdi a chance de ser feliz... Houjou, um garoto que gosta de mim, me pediu em namoror bem aí... Mas, em vez de falar alguma coisa, a idiota aqui saiu correndo e voltou pra casa...  
- Por que fugiu?  
- Porque... Bem... Na verdade eu não sei, eu só... Ah, deixe pra lá. Isso é passado, não nos encontramos há mais de dois anos...  
- Bastante tempo.  
- Sango, eu já volto... Vou no banheiro – Kagome sorriu, recebendo uma retribuição por parte de Sango.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Nem bem Kagome voltara para junto de Sango, e um grito eufórico chamou a atenção das duas. Um pequeno garotinho chorava, procurando por sua mãe.  
Kagome aproximou-se.  
- O que houve?  
- Minha mãe – soluçou o baixinho – Ela me deixou aqui e disse que ia voltar logo, mas já faz tempo que ela saiu e não voltou até agora...  
- Como sua mãe é? Talvez eu e minha amiga podemos te ajudar a encontrá-la... Você sabe por que ela saiu?  
O garoto limpou algumas lágrimas e deu uma forte fungada.  
- Hoje é meu aniversário, ela disse que ia comprar algodão-doce pra mim...  
Kagome notou algo dentro de um pequeno brinquedo abandonado. Deixou o molequinho com Sango e foi até lá sem ser percebida. Poucos segundos depois, voltou e cutucou a amiga de leve.  
- Sango – murmurou ela, para que o moleque não a escutasse – Vai ver o eu tem ali naquele brinquedo. Eu fico com ele.  
- O quê...?  
- Melhor eu não falar na frente dele, vai ver.  
Sango obedeceu. Caminhou vagarosamente até o local indicado e afastou algumas teias de aranha do caminho.  
O corpo ensangüentado de uma mulher jazia estendido dentro da cabine de comando daquele brinquedo. Em sua mão, podia-se identificar um algodão- doce colorido, em parte devorado por insetos.  
Sua garganta, dilacerada, deixava à mostra um papel branco, onde haviam impressas as palavras "Peguem-me se puderem!".  
Sango identificou aquela mulher como sendo a mãe do garotinho. Com dó do moleque, voltou para a companhia dos dois.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Alguém a cutucou de leve em seu ombro por trás, pregando-lhe um belo de um susto.  
- O que está fazendo, garota?  
Kagome se virou, deparando-se com Inu-Yasha. Que milagre, ele estava de terno!  
- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu perguntei primeiro!!  
- E daí que você perguntou primeiro?? Eu cheguei aqui antes!!  
-... Eu fui te buscar na sua casa, já que você e Sango estavam demorando. Só que não entendi até agora o que vocês duas estão fazendo em um parque de diversões!  
- Como você sabe onde é a minha casa?  
- Pensa que não tem nada sobre você onde eu trabalho? Ou trabalhava, sei lá.  
Ela o olhou fixamente.  
- Que foi?  
- Eu acho mais que você me seguiu.  
- O QUÊ?? POR QUE ACHA QUE E IRIA PERDER MEU TEMPO TE SEGUINDO???  
- Não grite comigo, não estou gritando com você – disse ela calmamente.  
- Então não fique falando do que não sabe! Isso me irrita!! Até parece minha mãe falando desse jeito!!  
-... Tem alguma coisa que não te irrita/  
Ele virou a cara, emburrado.  
- Agora me fala o que tá fazedo nesse maldito parque enquanto eu fiquei que nem um idiota te esperando. O Miroku até me obrigou a vestir essa... – ele mostrou o terno que estava usando, meio indignado – Essa coisa!!!  
- Por que quer saber, se sabe que não vou falar o por quê de eu estar aqui?  
- Pra eu te esganar, seja qual for o motivo!!! – ele virou as costas.  
- Nossa, me admira como você é doce e educado... Acho que meu gato é mais gentil que você. – Kagome afastou-se com Sango, deixando Inu-Yasha sozinho.  
- Pelo menos não sou um humano como você. – o hanyou, que não a viu se afastando, continuou falando sozinho – Já está pronta para irmos? Qualquer coisa, posso te ajudar a fazer as malas. Mas só em último caso!  
Não obtendo resposta alguma, Inu-Yasha se virou bruscamente para brigar:  
- Eu estou falando com...  
Vazio.  
-... Você?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Miroku ligou apressadamente para o celular de Inu-Yasha. Por que justo agora tinha que acontecer isso?? - Que foi, Miroku?? – ouviu-o atender "delicadamente". - Vôo cancelado, bomba na igreja católica principal, vai pra lá AGORA!!! – disse, desligando rápido para não receber um belo de um xingamento. Mas não desligou a tempo de ouvir a chuva de palavrões que vieram de Inu-Yasha. "Impressionante como esse cara gosta de me xingar...", pensou cinicamente, entrando depressa em seu carro e disparando para a igreja católica. Como faria para chegar lá?, estava do outro lado da cidade... OK, seria no apelo. O rapaz apertu um pequeno botão vermelho no painel do carro, acionando o turbo. - As autoridades que me perdem – disse sozinho, pisando no acelerador.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha e Kagome entraram no carro rapidamente. Sango dissera que ficaria cuidando do molequinho até eles voltarem, se recusara a ir junto.  
Sorte que a igreja do qual Miroku se referia era perto, não precisaria gastar muita gasolina; em poucos minutos já estavam lá, invadindo a igreja.  
Todos os presentes olharam para os dois, parados na porta de entrada. Mas o que era aquilo? Estava tudo arrumado, por acaso teria algum casamento?  
O padre, abrindo um sorriso, puxou Inu-Yasha para o altar.  
- Finalmente vocês dois chegaram, estavam atrasados! Mocinha, a noiva só entra depois – disse para Kagome.  
Inu-Yasha e a garota se entreolharam.  
Só agora que reparara, ela estava vestindo um vestido meio longo... E branco. E ele... De terno. Pareciam mesmo que eram noivos. Não era à toa que tinham sido confundidos.  
Uma moça deu um buquê a Kagome, e a empurrou ao lado de Inu-Yasha.  
- E-ei, espera aí, eu não sou...  
O padre a interrompeu, começando o longo discurso.  
Novamente, Inu-Yasha e Kagome se entreolharam. Os dois estavam visivelmente vermelhos.  
O hanyou tentou falar, berrar, gritar, mas o padre sempre o interrompia.  
- O que vamos fazer agora? – sussurrou Kagome bem baixo, olhando sempre para frente – Esse velho caduco não quer deixar a gente falar!!  
- E eu sei, oras?? Não tem como escapar dessa!!!  
A porta da igreja foi novamente aberta. De lá, o casal pôde ver Miroku entrando correndo e dirigindo-se a eles.  
- Inu-Yasha, não é hora pra se aproveitar da situação!! Vamos logo, temos um trabalho a fazer!  
- QUEM DISSE QUE EU TAVA ME APROVEITANDO??  
Kagome começou a rir.  
- Não foi ele, Miroku! – disse, divertida – Depois eu explico.  
- Acho bom mesmo, porque não há tempo para explicar!! – e, em seguida, disse para todos: - EVACUEM, HÁ UMA BOMBA NESSE PRÉDIO!!  
Ninguém se mexeu.  
- DÁ PRA IR LOGO? TEMOS UM TRABALHO A FAZER AQUI!!! – berrou Inu- Yasha, irritado.  
- Homens... – suspirou Kagome – Atenção, quem quiser ganhar uma viagem de graça para o Haiti precisa sair agora e adquirir sua passagem no Palace Hotel, a duas quadras daqui!!!  
Todos ficaram em silêncio e, poucos segundos depois, saíram correndo para "adquirir a passagem grátis ao Haiti".  
Inu-Yasha e Miroku olharam-na, meio boquiabertos.  
- Que foi, nunca viram uma mulher, não? Levantem o queixo e vamos logo desarmar a bomba. Onde ela está, Miroku?  
- Não sabemos ainda. Precisamos pocurar.  
"Dois minutos para a explosão", soou uma voz eletrônica.  
- Bem... é melhor procurarmos a fonte dessa voz.  
- Mas tem eco! Nunca vamos achá-la!!  
- Com certeza está num lugar onde ninguém encontraria! – disse Inu- Yasha.  
Os outros dois olharam pra ele.  
- Nossa, sério, não me diga...  
- Essa é nova, não sabia disso.  
- Mas que saco, hoje não é meu dia!!! – enfezou-se o hanyou, chutando a mesa e fazendo com que ela tombasse em um enorme vaso, que por sua vez derrubou uma imensa cruz.  
- Olha o que você fez, Inu-Yasha! – disse Kagome, indignada, tentando levantar a cruz. – Ei... O que é isso?  
Miroku e Inu-Yasha se inclinaram para ver. O último gelou.  
- Kagome... Não tire as mãos daí.  
- Por quê?  
- Parece... Que você encontrou a bomba...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, minna! Finalmente consegui colocar esse cap on, tive mta dificuldade... " ainda mais pq a net naum tava funcionando direito, o meu "bloqueio d imaginaçao" (q por sinal tah aki do meu lado, minha queriiida irmazinha... --), as 4 fanfics q eu tenho q terminar (elas saum velhas, achei em um mont d caderno abandonado aki em casa... talvez ateh eu coloque alguma aki o.o eh, naum eh uma má idéia...)...

Melhor eu parar d escrever, senaum a coisa aki me mata. Ela quer cuidar do bichinho virtual, sabe cumé q eh...


	5. O rapto de Rin!

Kagome não soube o que fazer. Achara a bomba? Que legal, agora ia explodir com ela! Se não tivesse tentado arrumar a bagunça que Inu-Yasha fizera, teria se saído melhor nessa "missão"...  
- Será que, pelo menos, alguém podia dar uma olhada nessa coisa? – perguntou ela após alguns segundos, começando a irritar-se.  
Inu-Yasha aproximou-se e olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos.  
- Vou tentar fazer o possível, só não tire as mãos daí.  
A garota impressionou-se com o tom de voz que ele usara com ela. Não era o jeito mandão de sempre, mas um pouco mais calmo e... Com uma nota de desespero...? Não, devia ser só sua impressão. Ele nunca mudaria, continuaria com aquele seu jeito arrogante de ser.  
Miroku juntou-se a Inu-Yasha, e ajoelhou-se em frente a Kagome. O que aquele pervertido estava pensando em fazer? Não confiava muito em seu comportamento, principalmente quando ela estava com as mãos ocupadas...

"Um minuto para a explosão."

"timo. Só tinha mais um minuto de vida. Agora que a igreja ia pelos ares, junto com suas entranhas. Inu-Yasha apenas permanecia quieto, de braços cruzados. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo? É, esse cara a odiava mesmo... Ficar esperando enquanto ela explodia não era um comportamento muito normal para quem, pelo menos, tinha um pingo de consideração com os outros... Bem, quem se importaria? Iria morrer, mesmo...

- Eu juro que, se sair dessa, dou um big de um beijo de comemoração em alguém... – comentou, brincando.

Miroku adiantou-se.

- Ok, não em você. Como sei que não vou me safar, vou dar um naquele ali. – ela indicou Inu-Yasha com a cabeça. Ele corou.

- O quê?? Nem morto vou deixar você me beijar.

- Acho melhor você retirar sua aposta, srta. Kagome... Você vai sair dessa.

- Continuo duvidando. "Trinta segundos para a explosão."

- É? Pois não duvide... Porque você vai comigo. – Inu-Yasha a segurou pela cintura. Agora foi a vez da garota de corar fortemente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo???

- Essa bomba não tem dispositivos, está sendo controlada por alguém de fora.

Miroku tirou as mãos de Kagome da cruz.

- Agora, fique quietinha que nós vamos te tirar daqui. – ele sorriu.

- Ei, o que você tá fazendo, Inu-Yasha?? Me larga!!

O hanyou a tinha pego no colo, e agora disparava porta afora. - Dá pra parar de gritar?? Vai me deixar surdo desse jeito!!

- Mas e a bomba?? Você não vai desativá-la??

- Nem tem como, Kagome!! Agora cala a boca e pára de se debater!!

A garota ouviu a igreja sendo explodida. Que bom que tinha saído a tempo... Ou ia virar um daqueles minúsculos pedaços orgânicos que se amontoavam...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Você por acaso ficou louco?? Quase me matou naquela bomba que me mandou colocar! Se eu não tivesse saído de lá rápido...

- Cale-se, sua inútil! Não pedi sua opinião! Se tivesse feito seu trabalho direito, não teria se arriscado!

- Se me colocar em mais uma missão como esta, eu juro que...!

- O que fará se eu acolocar em mais uma missão dessa? Você sabe que não tem chance contra mim... Agora vá e rapte a recepcionista!!

-...... Desculpe, mas não vou. - O que disse??

- Eu não vou fazer mais um de seus trabalhos sujos.

- Se não for... Eu arranjarei um jeito de te destruir. Sei todos o seus segredos, todas as suas emoções. Não pode fugir de mim.

-... - Agora vá antes que eu mude meus planos e a mate!!

- Sim, senhor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha a deixou em casa, e certificou-se de que tinha trancado a porta e pego todas as chaves existentes na casa. Como aquela mulher podia gritar tanto??? Seus ouvidos já estavam doendo de tanto blá, blá blá...  
- Inu-Yasha, dá pra me deixar sair??? – ouviu ela gritando do outro lado da porta.  
- Não, não posso! Você, no mínimo, vai me beijar! Não sou louco de deixar você sair!  
- Você acha que eu ia gastar meu primeiro beijo com um panaca como você??  
- O quê??? Repita isso se for mulher!!  
- Não repito porque não quero gastar minha voz com você!!  
- Espera... Você disse primeiro beijo?  
- É... Por quê?  
Ele riu.  
- Não acredito que você ainda não beijou ninguém.  
- Algum problema nisso???  
- Então você ainda é uma menininha...  
- Você por acaso já beijou alguém??  
-... Eu já!  
- Você demorou muito pra responder, seu baka!!!  
- Tá, tudo bem, ainda não!! Mas pelo menos eu sei em quem vou dar, OK??? Sua enxerida!  
-... Sabe? E quem é?  
- Ora, não é da sua conta!! – ele corou – Agora vê se fica quieta que eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho!  
E foi-se, deixando uma Kagome trancada em casa e gritando consigo mesma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
O celular tocou. Mas que diabos tinha acontecido dessa vez?? Talvez seu chefe tivesse derrubado um copo de café em cima do guardanapo, de novo, ou os donuts acabaram...  
Kouga atendeu ao telefone, irritado.  
- O que foi agora?  
- Nossa, isso é jeito de tratar uma senhorita? Tudo bem então... - Não, Kagome! Espera, não desliga!  
- Resolveu ser educado, foi? – sua voz soava com um tom de deboche.  
- Com você eu faço tudo...  
- Ora, ora, isso por acaso foi uma cantada? – ela riu.  
- Bem... Vou pensar no seu caso... Pode ser e pode não ser, o que você prefere?  
- No momento... Fico no mais ou menos.  
- E... Em que posso ajudá-la, donzela?  
- Bem... é que eu queria que você fosse comigo e com o Inu-Yasha para o norte do Japão, sabe como é... Não quero ficar sozinha com aquele patife...  
-... Vou ver o que posso fazer.  
- Arigatou, Kouga-kun! – e desligou.  
Kouga ficou olhando o celular por algum tempo, como se pudesse enxergar Kagome através dele.  
Pelo menos não tinha sido seu chefe ao telefone novamente...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Assim que Inu-Yasha chegou, Miroku entregou-lhe duas passagens de primeira classe.  
- Que diabos é isso?  
- Lembra do que eu disse sobre a viagem? Ela tinha sido cancelada... Por causa disso, a companhia aérea nos fez a gentileza de substituir as passagens...  
- E quando sai o avião?  
-... Não me bata, tá?  
- Miroku, o que você aprontou??????  
- Inu-Yasha, não fique bravo com ele... – Sango chegara à cena.  
- Sangozinha, que bom que veio me defender! – o rapaz escondeu-se atrás dela, e acabou passando a mão onde não devia.  
O som de um tapa ecoou pelos corredores.  
- Seu pervertido!!! – ela estava visivelmente vermelha – Eu não vim te defender!!!!!!  
- Será que dá pra me falar quando é que o avião sai??  
- Ele sai hoje, às sete. - O QUÊ??? MIROKU, VOCÊ ME PAGA!!!!!! JÁ SÃO SEIS E MEIA, COMO QUER QUE EU CHEGUE A TEMPO???????  
Inu-Yasha saiu em disparada porta afora. Miroku e Sango apenas observaram o hanyou correndo. E, logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru chegando. - Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Sesshoumaru, o que quer?  
- Não é da sua conta, Houshi – disse, furioso. - Se está bravo assim é porque conseguiu perder a Rin aqui dentro.  
- Cale a boca ou eu juro que te mato, imbecil. – o youkai lançou um olhar assassino para Miroku, que se encolheu.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru começou a procurar Rin freneticamente. Já fazia duas horas que não a via... Por onde estaria? No banheiro provavelmente não, já que ninguém podia demorar tanto fazendo suas necessidades diárias.

Entrou no escritório da garota, ainda pensando onde ela poderia estar. Remexeu em alguns arquivos e encontrou algo que nunca estivera lá: uma fita.

Por que uma fita? O que isso queria dizer?

Ele discou o número do celular da garota uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Em seguida tentou sua casa. Nada, nenhum rastro. Era como se tivesse... Evaporado.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru sentiu cheiro de sangue. Pouco, mas forte. E um produto químico... Daqueles que faziam as pessoas desmaiarem quando entravam em contato com ele.

Que ótimo. Então Rin só podia estar... Não, não podia ser pessimista. Ela devia ter ido para casa descansar e tinha dormido, por isso não atendera ao telefone.

Sesshoumaru correu para onde a garota geralmente ficava... Nos jardins.

Nada.

- Sesshoumaru? – ouviu Miroku chamando-o.

- O que quer?? – disse, quase gritando. - Vai gostar de ouvir isso.

O rapaz entregou-lhe um gravador negro, seguido de uma fita.

- O que é isso? – perguntou-lhe, inserindo a fita e ligando o objeto.

- Parece que a sua princesinha foi raptada...

- Diga isso de novo e considere-se morto.

Sesshoumaru ouviu a fita até decorá-la. Em seguida, devolveu-o a Miroku e saiu andando com o objetivo de matar o desgraçado que fizera isso. Afinal, Cinderela deixara seu sapato para trás... A fita vermelha do escritório.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso??? – berrou Kagome, deixando Inu-Yasha quase surdo.

- Eu já disse, não fui eu quem pegou as passagens! Foi o imbecil do Miroku!!! Agora arrume-se e vamos logo!!

- Só se você me ajudar a refazer as malas, porque eu estava tirando as coisas lá de dentro justo agora, enquanto você não me destrancava daqui!!!

- Tá bem, mas você vai prometer que não vai mais gritar no meu ouvido! Assim vou acabar surdo como você!

- O QUÊ??? Quem você tá chamando de surda??

- Ai meu ouvido!!!!!! Cê tá louca???

- Entra logo e não me enche o saco!

- Você, por acaso, tá achando que eu vou te ajudar a fazer as malas?? Se não fosse por mim você não estaria aqui INTEIRA!

- Inu-Yasha, meu amor... – ela lançou-lhe um olhar doce, e acariciou-lhe a face.

O rosto do hanyou transformou-se em um vermelho mais intenso que escarlate na mesma hora.

- O... O que pensa que tá fazendo, Kagome...?

- Inu-Yasha... Entra...

- Não. - Mas que droga, na maioria dos rapazes funciona... – ela deu um suspiro cansado – Só me resta uma opção...

- É? Acha que vai ser tão fácil?

- Inu-Yasha, entra AGORA. – Kagome substituiu seu olhar doce por um de assassino, e apontou para dentro da casa.

- N-Não. – gaguejou ele, começando a ficar com medo da garota.

- AGORA, INU-YASHA.

- Er... Não...?

Ela avançou um passo.

- T-tá, já t-tou indo... – disse Inu-Yasha, entrando encolhido dentro da casa da garota (q legal, entrar pra dentro XPPP).

Ela fechou a porta e guiou-o até seu quarto.

- Pega algumas roupas aí pra mim, vou arrumar a outra mala.

-... A outra mala? Quantas você pensa que tá levando?  
- Deixa eu ver... Umas três ou quatro.  
- O QUÊ???  
- Não me enche o saco. Começa a arrumar. – Kagome dirigiu-se para o banheiro. - Só não mexa na primeira gaveta do armário!  
- Por quê, o que tem dem... – ele abriu e arregalou os olhos - ...ais?  
Mas o que era aquilo? Uma mulher com... Bichinhos de pelúcia guardados na gaveta do armário? Ursos, cachorros, gatos, coelhos, dinossauros, até uma girafa! Isso numa parte da gaveta... Na outra só exitiam partes de baixos e absorventes...  
- Você não abriu ela, abriu? – perguntou ela, chegando novamente no quarto.  
Inu-Yasha fechou-a rapidamente antes que a garota pudesse esganá-lo.  
- Não, eu não. Por que abriria?  
Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.  
- Não sei. Por que abriria?  
-...  
-...?  
Inu-Yasha, disfarçando sua vermelhidão por ter aberto a bendita gaveta, pegou algumas roupas jogadas ali mesmo e jogou-as na mala, fechando- a.  
- Vamos agora?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gent, hj tou meio 100 tempo... entaum naum voh poder comentar nada....

brigada pelas reviews do ultimo capitulo


	6. A viagem de avião

Inu-Yasha sentou-se na poltrona do avião e suspirou. Por que tinha escolhido aquela chata para ir com ele?  
Ele acompanhou com os olhos as mãos da garota, que tremiam nervosamente e, ao mesmo tempo, puxavam sua mini-saia para baixo. Como se ele estivesse interessado em ver.  
Tudo bem, não estava interessado... Não muito. Até que essa garota tinha pernas bonitas...  
Olha só. Já estava pensando em besteira. Acho que aquele olhar assassino que ela lhe dera horas antes tinha lhe subido à cabeça.  
- O que tá olhando? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso.  
- Hem? – ele acordou do transe.  
- O que tá olhando? – ela começou a rir.  
- Na verdade... Nada. Por que acha que eu estava olhando pra você?  
- Seu grosso, só estava perguntando!  
- Então da próxima vez não pergunte.  
Ela emburrou um pouco a cara. Que bonitinha... Fazendo cara de criança.  
Aí, já estava pensando em besteira de novo. Nunca que aquela mulher ia ser bonita.  
Se bem que bonita ela já era, era maravilhosa. Do outro lado da máscara tinha um lado não tão cruel.  
Será que estava doente? Claro que ela não era tanto assim! Só em seus olhos... Será que estava começando a se... A se ap... A se...?????  
Não, impossível. Nunca ninguém se apaixonara tão rápido. Principalmente ele, que tinha um coração mais frio do que um humano normal. Afinal, era um hanyou. Não podia se envolver com humanos... Nem youkais. Em outras palavras... Tinha que ficar sozinho, em seu canto escuro.  
Para os youkais e para os humanos... Uma completa aberração. Para os primeiros, por não ser nem um nem outro; para os outros, por ser quase anormal. O que eles queriam dele, então? Não podia mudar sua personalidade, nem mesmo sua aparência.  
- Inu-Yasha... Você tá me ouvindo?  
- O quê?  
- Ai, não ouviu nem uma palavra que eu disse, não é?  
- Claro que ouvi.  
- Então o que foi que eu disse?  
-...  
- Tudo bem, esquece...  
-...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
Ai, esse Inu-Yasha... Nunca a ouvia... E, quando ouvia, só brigava com ela... Depois falava que fora ela quem começara tudo e que a culpa era dela! Ele tinha mesmo um gênio terrível!  
Mas... Por trás dessa máscara carrancuda e mal-educada, Kagome apostava que tinha uma personalidade completamente diferente... Um rapaz gentil, carinhoso, compreensível, amoroso... Não como a maioria das pessoas que conviviam com ela, que a tratavam bem até demais, mas pelo menos o começo daquilo tudo...  
Nossa, já estava até pensando besteira... Tudo bem ter uma boa impressão dele por alguns momentos, mas já estava passando do ponto crítico... Começar a meio que elogiá-lo não era algo muito... Normal.  
Será que estava se... Apaixonando...? Não, impossível. Mesmo que quisesse, ele nem ligaria para seus sentimentos. Do jeito que era mal-encarado, ela podia se declarar e ele continuaria frio como sempre. - Kagome! Agora é você que não está me ouvindo!  
- O quê? Falou alguma coisa?  
-... Depois fala que eu que não escuto os outros...  
- O que era?  
- Pra você colocar o cinto, o avião vai decolar...  
As mãos de Kagome voltaram a tremer nervosamente, e a garota não conseguiu colocar o cinto. Inu-Yasha segurou-as e ajudou-a, delicadamente.  
- Por que está tão nervosa? – perguntou ele, dando um sorriso de deboche. – É só uma viagem de avião...  
- É, só uma viagem de avião para você... – Kagome encolheu-se um pouco e voltou a puxar a barra da saia para baixo – Eu não gosto de aviões...  
- Percebe-se.  
Por que ele estava sendo tão gentil com ela assim, de repente? Aí tinha coisa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Aí tinha coisa. Por que ela estava sendo educada com ele tão de repente?  
Bem, não podia reclamar. Tinha que admitir que, vendo-a com medo, queria protegê-la de algum modo. Talvez essa fosse a resposta para sua pergunta de antes: será que estava começando a se apaixonar?

Sim.

E, se essa "tragédia" acontecesse, ele a amaria com todas as suas forças. Nada mais importaria.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome notou Inu-Yasha olhando-a. Fingiu não se importar, mas corou furiosamente. O que ele vira nela para manter seu olhar fixo desse jeito??

- O que tá olhando? – perguntou ela.

- Nada. A garota corou mais ainda quando Inu-Yasha seguiu o trajeto até a barra de sua saia. Kagome puxou-a mais para baixo.

- Eu juro que, se você tentar olhar, eu te bato aqui mesmo! Seu pervertido! Ele riu gostosamente.

- Acha que eu estou interessado em ver alguma coisa em você? Ainda se tivesse mais peito ou mais bunda eu pensaria no caso...  
- Ora seu...!!!! Eu tou bem assim!!!  
- Você deve usar aqueles sutiãs especiais, né? Com enchimento? – zombou.  
- Não! E, mesmo que eu usasse, não seria da sua conta!  
- Feh! Então você usa mesmo...  
- Não me enche!  
- Aposto que você compra do mais caro só pra poder impressionar os garotos à sua volta...  
- Eu não me importo com o que pensam de mim!!  
-... Pois não é o que tá parecendo.  
Kagome respirou fundo. Calma, garota, calma...  
- Ok. Me fala. Você não gosta de mim, não é?  
  
-... Você me irrita.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sesshoumaru estava começando a se irritar. O que aquela maldita mensagem o gravador podia lhe dizer onde estava sua Rin??  
Escreveu-a em um papel, e pregou-a em seu mural de compromissos. Agora, pelo menos, podia vê-la toda vez que se sentisse cansado e com dor de cabeça.  
"A garota está sozinha. Ache-a antes que seja tarde demais... Quer uma pista? Chiclete de menta!!"  
Mas que diabos aquilo significava??  
Chiclete de menta...  
Ok, tinha que começar a raciocinar mais intensamente. O que aquilo tinha a ver com Rin?  
Tinha que começar por partes. Chiclete, menta. O chiclete você mastigava, acabava o gosto e você jogava fora. A menta é uma planta.  
Isso não estava ajudando, nem seu cérebro. Como podia pensar em coisas tão absurdas??  
Miroku entrou no escritório do youkai, meio receoso com o que lhe poderia acontecer. Quando o humor de Sesshoumaru não estava muito legal, era melhor nem chegar perto. Apenas Rin conseguia acalmá-lo.  
- O que quer agora??  
- Chiclete de menta... Não é?  
- O quê?  
- A pista... Chiclete de menta.  
Sesshoumaru levantou-se bruscamente, deixando a cadeira cair.  
- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso??  
- Er... Não.  
Os olhos do youkais avermelharam-se de raiva.  
- Então o que veio fazer aqui, imbecil???  
- Só perguntar se era isso mesmo... Mas já estou saindo, viu?  
Em poucos segundos, o silêncio era absoluto ali na sala de novo. Só a respiração de Sesshoumaru chegava-lhe aos ouvidos agora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, minna! Essa foi rápida! Finalmente vou conseguir agradecer decentemente às pessoas q me mandaram reviews!

Jenny-Ci: naum c preocupe por estar com pressa, soh d vc comentar jah tah otimo!!

Taiji Ya Sango-chan: continue lendo entaum! XD

Sakura (Kgome): qntos anos seu irmaum tem? XP a minha tem 9... brigada pelo elogio!!

Bianca Himura: Q bom q tah gostando!! continue lendo por mim, ok? XD


End file.
